Joyeux anniversaire Bilbo !
by La Folleuh
Summary: Pour ses 111 ans, Bilbo a décidé de faire les choses en grand. Mais comment une telle idée lui est venue ? Défi du Poney Fringant


Me voici de retour pour un nouveau défi du Poney Fringant : Voyage dans le temps. Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je me suis juste un petit peu amusée avec. J'espère que ce défi vous plaira et sur ce, bonne lecture !

oOoOoOo

Le vieil Hobbit regardait l'âtre d'un air perdu. Mais était-ce vraiment le feu qu'il observait ? Car son regard trouble semblait refléter des contrées lointaines et les flammes qui brillaient dans ses prunelles devaient plus à la guerre et à l'horreur qu'à la douce chaleur fournie par la cheminée. Tout d'un coup, il sursauta comme perturbé par quelque bruit et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Ses doigts jouaient inlassablement avec un anneau. Depuis combien de temps était-ce le cas ? Il aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Soupirant, il rangea l'objet dans sa poche et commençât à se lever : l'heure du dîner approchait et son neveu ne saurait tarder.

Bilbo ! Tonna une voix menaçante. Que faites-vous là ?

Le Hobbit se retourna pour se retrouver face à Gandalf le Gris.

Gandalf mon vieil ami ! Que vous est-il passé par la tête pour vouloir m'effrayer ainsi ?

Je vous ai posé une question. Répondez !

Bilbo regarda autour de lui, interloqué. Il se trouvait encore dans son fauteuil, l'anneau dans entre ses mains. Pourtant il aurait juré l'avoir rangé et s'être levé. Il bégaya vainement une piètre réponse puis se mit debout, mains sur les hanches, débordant de colère. Pour qui se prenait ce mage aux feux d'artifices ? Il ne se laisserait pas juger ainsi, ça non, pas dans son Smial ! Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire savoir à son interlocuteur.

C'est là où vous vous trompez Bilbo. Je ne suis pas votre ami. Je suis le fantôme du Présent, je ne revêts que l'apparence du mage.

Le fantôme du… Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

De vous Bilbo, de vous. De vous et de votre repli. Vous ne pouvez continuer ainsi.

Et pourquoi donc ? Mon Smial est beau et confortable, j'ai la vie devant moi et je m'amuse beaucoup aux dépends de mes voisins. De quoi pourrais-je rêver de plus ?

D'une vie saine. Vous tirez sur la corde et ce n'est pas naturel.

Pas naturel, pas naturel, grommela-t-il en caressant son anneau. Je suis à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle. Je suis le plus vieux Hobbit de la Comté et tous doivent me respecter !

Ecoutez-vous donc vieux fou ! Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix !

Devant les yeux ébahis de Bilbo, le monde sembla se figer et se déliter à la fois. Toutes les images et les couleurs se mêlèrent en un imbroglio fantastique. Lorsque enfin, cela se calma il n'avait pas bougé de place.

Tout ça pour ça ?! Deviendriez-vous sénile mon pauvre ami ? Tous ces tours de passe-passe pour rester chez moi…

Chez vous, certes. Mais regardez de plus près ce qui vous entoure. Rien ne vous choque donc ?

Tournant lentement sur lui-même, Bilbo observa plus attentivement son salon. Des meubles manquaient et ceux présents ne semblaient pas aussi patinés par le temps qu'à leur habitude. Et ne s'était-il pas débarrassé depuis des années de cet affreux vase offert par Lobélia ? Lobélia qui d'un coup se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce encore que ce maléfice ?

Surpris Bilbo ? Je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça. Avec le temps, ton côté Took s'est enfin fait absorbé par ton toute ta bagginitude. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Plus exactement, voilà ce que dirai cette chère Lobélia si elle était présente mais je ne suis que sa représentation. Je suis le fantôme du Passé. Contemplez ce que vous avez abandonné. Revoyez votre Smial que vous avez su délaisser pour vivre autre chose que vos habitudes. N'est-ce pas ce que vous clamiez, que vous repartiriez en voyage ? Revoir Rivendell et la Montagne Solitaire ?

Je ne le sais que trop bien mais…

Mais quoi ? Cessez d'interrompre vos phrases et soyez ferme. Abandonnez l'anneau. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas qu'il est la source de tous vos malheurs et mauvaise fortune ?

Mauvaise fortune ? Voyez par-vous même : jamais mon Smial n'a été aussi confortable que depuis que je l'ai trouvé.

Pourtant, vous n'avez plus rien fait de votre vie depuis…

Et qu'est-ce qu'une représentation d'une voleuse de petites cuillers peut bien savoir sur le sujet ?

Comme le fantôme du Présent, je ne fais que révéler tes travers. Mais puisque vous ne voulez rien savoir, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution.

Je n'abandonnerai pas l'anneau ni la vie. Certes, je veux voyager à nouveau mais pourquoi semblez-vous persuadés que je ne peux la faire avec l'anneau.

Car si tel était le cas, vous seriez parti depuis bien longtemps déjà. Faites donc face au fantôme du Futur puisque rien ne semble vous détourner du sombre chemin que vous prenez.

L'ambiance s'assombrit et Bilbo se surpris à plisser les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir les deux présences dans la pièce. Ils avaient disparu, pourtant, deux globules luisaient à la lueur des braises mourantes. Il connaissait ces yeux. Regardant de plus en plus attentivement, il vit un visage se dessiner dans la pénombre. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il n'avait pas Gollum face à lui mais bien son reflet. Le fantôme du Futur lui renvoyait son propre visage fondu dans celui d'une créature abjecte. D'un être qui, comme l'avait prédit le fantôme du présent sous les traits de Gandalf, avait tiré bien trop longtemps sur la corde de l'existence. Il ne souhaitait pas cet avenir, il le rejetait de toutes ses forces. Ce qu'il désirait ? Voyager, revoir Elrond et la Maison des Elfes. Rendre une dernière fois hommage au plus grand roi qu'il lui a été donné de côtoyer. Et s'il fallait abandonner l'anneau pour cela et bien soit. Que représentait un ornement face à sa vie ?

Bilbo ? Mais que faites-vous dans le noir ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Au contraire Frodo, au contraire ! J'ai pris une grande décision : je vais fêter mon anniversaire en grande pompe et je repartirai sur les routes. Je suis encore jeune, il est grand temps que je me tourne vers l'avenir et que j'arrête de me morfondre sur le passé. Oui, un grand anniversaire d'au revoir, cela me semble une excellente idée. Que la fête commence !


End file.
